


You scare me (but not quite the way you'd think)

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Social Media, Soulmates, Steter Secret Santa, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: “So, a booty call isn't enough to make you come here, but me being a klutz is. I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you all, especially you, Green, you beautiful soul, and I hope this story can make you smile. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual. English isn't my first language, so if anyone wants to point out the errors for me, that would be greatly appreciated.

 

 

 

"What are you looking for in an Alpha?" That was Peter's first question, and Stiles just knew that it came from the National Mating Matchup's get-to-know-your-omega sheet.

That listing was full of appropriate, traditional and dull questions, and those were all the things that Stiles sure-as-hell wasn't interested in. He needed to find a way to let the man know he wasn't your stereotypical omega, and if the man didn't like that - well, it wasn't like Stiles had to even move an inch to find another eligible Alpha. Don't get him wrong, he didn't need no alpha, he was just... oddly curious about this one profile when he looked through the archive out of boredom and boredom only, so he arranged this meeting.

 

As they weren't allowed to scent each other for the first two sessions, they were seated in different rooms with a glass wall between them, left with two microphones to use to talk, and if it wasn't for Peter's V-neck or Stiles' Avengers shirt, it would have looked like they were in a prison meeting room.

Glaring at the alpha in front of him, he remembered the main reason why did he ~~feel like~~ decided to meet the man. He, _no,_ Peter might have came in with his head held high and a full-on smirk on his face, but as he watched Stiles (however interested) he didn't look like wanted to be there at all, and that was something that threw Stiles off of his game.

Maybe Peter looked calm, strong and collected, but his eyes told stories about the beast within, and Stiles _wanted_. He wanted so bad, he felt like climbing onto the table and pressing himself to the glass screen, but instead he stayed in his chair, fidgeting uncomfortably, still putting on his best bitch face.

 

"I'm interested in stargazing and rough sex" Stiles said into the microphone. He knew that his sentence came out loud and clear, even if the breath he let out after, was a bit shaky. Fortunately, Peter had no way of hearing that as Stiles cut the line straight away, but Stiles had the feeling the man knew it anyway. 

Sharp whisky eyes searched for the piercing blue ones, and Stiles saw the sudden change in Peter's posture as the man came a bit closer to the screen, his nostrils flaring as he was trying to catch his scent. Stiles' fingers ran through his own hair, making his scent become more potent in the room, but he soon became rather disappointed as he watched Peter took a big intake of oxygen when he realised it was no use – another alpha trait, always assuming they could do the impossible, and Stiles scolded himself for thinking even for just a moment that it was possible for the man to do so.

 

“Is that so?” Peter wondered, holding his finger on the button that activated the line. He didn't let go of it, and it didn't seem like he was waiting for an answer as he continued almost without a beat. “That's good, because I can do both” he grinned and that grin punched the air out of Stiles` lungs, making him fight for big gulps of oxygen. His instincts or his hormones kicked in, he wasn't sure which, and he felt his face reddening as he looked up to Peter. 

“That's good, because at the moment I'm not interested in anything else. My career is more important for me than pups right now, and I might want them, but even if I'd get pregnant I would still work and attend grad school, so there's that” Stiles finished vehemently, and was waiting for Peter to walk out, but surprisingly, the man stayed exactly where he was, his eyes never leaving Stiles` figure – _figure,_ because his gaze was wandering around like he was trying to put a puzzle together, but missing the right piece.

“I don't even know your name and you're already talking about me knocking you up. Moving a bit too fast, are we?” mocked him Peter with the grin still in place – if anything, it became wider, more _dangerous.  
_

Omegas' identities were to stay hidden until the third meeting where the formal introduction took place, and while omegas could browse through their potential partner's brief files with descriptions, the alphas would just get a picture and the code only of those omegas who decided to meet them. Many past tragedies had to happen for these security routines to apply, but it worked well – most of the time anyway.

 

“Moving too fast? No, not really, I just thought I'll put it down on the table as you look like you want to lick me all over and sit me on your knot. Also, the next two questions on your sheet are about how many pups I want and how regular my heats are” retorted Stiles. He let go of the button, leaning back as he watched the grin disappear from Peter's face, a calculating look taking its place.

“You're not wrong” Peter said, but didn't bother to tell him which part of his sentence was head on - probably both. “But your claims bring up questions such as how did you come to these pieces of information about the sheet when only the alphas who applied to the program can possess said list... You could get into trouble for that, but somehow you don't appear scared. Don't look at me like that, that's a good thing. I like them clever, Stiles.” Peter paused for a bit, just enough for him to start panicking. “But you're not the only one who has done his research.” And with that, Peter stood up, leaving the room and leaving Stiles with his thoughts wildly ramming around in his head.

Still, as he left and was asked if he wanted to set up another meeting with Peter, he said yes without any hesitation.

 

Man, he was so screwed.

 

 

****

 

 

By the next time he saw Peter, he has done his research alright, he pulled every single string he had to. He even went out of his way to flirt with a beta guy who was supposedly Peter's ex – at least according to a drunken barman working in a mostly-alpha bar a couple of towns over, but that's another story for another time. While that encounter has almost gotten him into a bad situation, he gained quite a bit of useful information.

 

First of all, that man was a lot of things, but Peter's ex wasn't one of them as he was all too happy to help Stiles. If he had to guess, he'd say the man was a colleague of some sorts.

However, he did found out that Peter's favourite colour was grey. Don't ask how it happened, but in one of his insane(r) moments, he ordered himself three button-ups with next day shipping (shut up, they had one of those 3for2 deals, okay?). Swearing at himself for trying to be an obedient little omega – which was, by the way, exactly Peter's type according to the mentioned “ex” - he decided he's never ever going to wear those things, hell, he is going to burn them in his backyard laughing maniacally. Yep. That was a thing. A thing he would do. Probably (not).

He couldn't possibly explain how the shirts ended up hanging neatly in his wardrobe, but he swore he wouldn't speak of them until the day he dies. Or until the day someone asks him and he won't be able to keep his mouth shut, but, you know, whatever.

 

Mostly true to his word, a week later when he was getting ready for his ~~date~~ second meeting with Peter, he put on his brightest, most vibrant red shirt, and made no attempts to tame his hair even though it was standing in every direction and the urge to run his fingers through them made his hands twitch.

Fuck Peter Hale, fuck his fucking expectations, but mainly, fuck those perfect blue eyes that were haunting his dreams since they've met. Yeah.

 

He walked into the meeting room with more confidence than he felt and found a nicely wrapped box with a ribbon on it. It was obligatory for Alphas to buy a present for their intended, and only if the Omega accepted it could the second session take place. He took the box and carefully put it in his lap – he wasn't sure what to expect from Peter, but he was hoping the present wasn't going to be a dead animal to make a show of the man's providing skills.

 

 

He peeked into the opened present, and suddenly his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't move, just kept staring at the dream catcher with his mouth slightly open, it was so stunning. His mind was filling with pictures of Peter sitting barefoot on his bed, lacing fresh flowers into the dream catcher he made with his two hands for Stiles, but soon he started panicking about the fact that the man evidently knew about his sleeping habits.

Before his thoughts could have taken him all the way down that road, an unfamiliar scent hit him. Hard.

Peter's scent clung into the dream catcher, leaving no doubt that he was the one making it, and god, did Stiles want to cover himself to that scent. It was like a warm day in the forest, the smell of bark and rain. There was something about it, something that made goosebumps appear on Stiles' arms, something exciting and dangerous ready to be discovered, but Stiles wasn't afraid. And why would he be? That was the scent of his true mate. His _soulmate._

He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around this new piece of information when Peter stepped into his side of the room. They both sat on their chairs, Stiles still feeling a bit shaky thinking whether the man knew already or not.

 

“I almost broke my nephew's arm when I smelt someone on him the other day.” Peter started off without saying hello. “Apparently he sits beside a guy named Stiles in his Lit class. Would you happen to know anything about that?”

 “I might have fallen asleep on him on Thursday” Stiles offered weakly.

“That almost was enough for me to smash a family member against the wall. I like being in control, and your fucking scent drives me out of my mind” Peter spat, angrily, and the wolf inside Stiles wanted to make a run for it. He didn't want to be here. Peter's words tasted like venom in his mouth, like rejection, a taste he was all-too-familiar with.

“Not what you expected, right? Let me guess, lanky and mouthy are not your style?” he joked lightly and let a grin take on his face, even when he felt a crushing weight on his chest. So this is it. Well played Stilinski, too much of a freak, even a True Mate bond wasn't enough for someone to want him, what was wrong with him, **what was wrong with him, what was---**

 

“You are the most perfect thing I've ever laid my eyes on” Peter confessed softly, with trouble in his eyes, and Stiles could finally breathe again. Terrified of how Peter's words could affect him, he couldn't help but wonder if he wanted anyone to have such power over him. “You need to understand, I never expected to find my True Mate, and then my nephew walks in with your scent on him like he owns you, it made me snap.” It sounds like an apology, but Stiles is certain that it isn't, just a built up for something, for something big, something that Stiles isn't ready for, and that's when he grabs the dream catcher and stands up.

“I'm so sorry, but I don't... I don't think we should set up another meeting at all.” And with that, he's gone.

 

 ***

 

Before Peter could have even processed that Stiles, _his soulmate_ is out of the room, a text appeared on his phone.

 

 

 

 

And just like that, they started talking. Stiles had his soulmate, _his fucking soulmate_ in his phone contacts, and they texted constantly. It was scary how they went from “Good morning” to “I almost killed the barista in Starbucks” in about 2 seconds. They worked though. As soon as Stiles started complaining about his text limit almost running out, they started communicating through snapchat, and it didn't take long for them to go onto instagram and twitter – soon enough they were talking on every online platform possible.

 Stiles thought about that sometimes, if he was letting Peter in a bit too deep. He pretty much lived his whole life online, social media was a huge part of his job, and while he was proud to be a vlogger who spoken loud and often about Omega rights, his heart warmed every time he saw ~~his Alpha's~~ Peter's praising or encouraging words in the comment section.

 

Don't get him wrong, he didn't have anything against soulmates, he supported them wholeheartedly – adored them, even. He, as everyone else, had read the stories, about two souls being the match of the other, just two imperfect people being perfect together.

It was the concept itself that was hard for him to grasp. True Mates, or soulmates as they were called usually, were incredibly rare – they were more of a fairytale, even. It made his head spin how something like that would happen to him of all people. He tried to slow it down, tried to tone it down because he didn't want to rush into anything, but Peter just made it so damn hard...

Peter, who was the head lawyer and co-owner of Hale Laboratories, the same medicine company that ran many campaigns raising awareness and/or money for Omegas in need. The only company that had more than a hundred shelters over the country and given free heat suppressants and health check for those who couldn't afford it.

Peter, who – unlike many Alphas – took pleasure, delight in Stiles always talking back. He would call him bright, clever, and keep challenging him, pushing him right to the edge when Stiles wouldn't agree with him on something.

Peter, who kept sending Good Morning messages to Stiles even though Stiles would never reply before one pm.

Peter, who kept giving Stiles all these presents, some thoughtful, some blatantly expensive, and Stiles kept accepting all of them. He tried not to dwell too hard on that fact but on a Friday afternoon when he was just leaving his house--- a kitten. There was a kitten left on his doorstep, the same way the rest of the presents were, and he just couldn't.

 

 

He had to call Peter.

 

“I can't believe you got me a cat” Stiles exclaimed as soon as Peter answered the phone. “How am I supposed to look after him, – or her? – when I don't even remember to feed myself.”

“Hello to you too, Stiles” Peter said warmly in his ear, and Stiles almost dropped the box when he heard the man say his name so fondly. “Derek found it somewhere yesterday, and you keep sending me cat pictures, so I thought, why not?”

“Very convenient” replied Stiles dryly. For the record, he only ever sent one cat picture to Peter yesterday, possibly with a comment of “ohhmmmmyyygooddd I want a kitten or 10”. In his defence, he didn't think the man would get him one. It wasn't like he was trying to not so subtly make the man provide for him, Peter was already going overboard with presents, he shouldn't encourage him. Maybe just one last time, just to see if his theory is true.

“You know, the dream catcher you got me isn't hanging above my bed” There's a moment of pause after that, Stiles waiting for Peter to say something, but the man remains quiet. “I'm sure you're not supposed to cuddle it like a teddy bear, but whatever.”

 

The next day he gets a wolf plushie dressed up in one of Peter's dress shirts.

So.

That settles it.

 

 

 

“And then this idiot tried to make my pay for dry cleaning. Dry cleaning, when he was the one who ran into me and most of the coffee landed on me anyway. Just because he's an Alpha, it doesn't give him the privilege to fuck with others like that” Stiles was ranting about this douche to Peter, of course, as usual. He spent most of his time talking to the man, going as far as texting him while out with Scott. Bro-time was sacred, but damn. I mean, _Peter._ Yeah.

“Just give me the name” That's all Peter said, and Stiles just had to laugh at that.

“You want the name? I'm disappointed, I thought you were going to hunt him down and bury him somewhere without me ever knowing. Now that would be some cheap horror material”

“Do you want me to?” asked Peter, his tone light, but there was real a threat lying underneath that. Stiles could easily forget Peter's nature with the way the man treated him, but in moments like this, he was reminded of how dangerous Peter could be.

 

“No, no thanks” he grinned, because he has no self-preservation at all, and maybe because a murderous Peter on his behalf was kinda hot. He had no shame. “You know what, this is nice” 

“What, Stiles?”

“This. Us. Being together like this. You willing to murder for me, and me willing to stop you for the greater good. God knows you'd never stop.” he joked, but it didn't feel like a joke at all. It felt like a fact, and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from saying that out loud.

“Are we though? Together?” Peter questioned, and it seemed so out of character for him. Stiles should be the one asking that, Stiles should be the one with the insecurities, and he is, but now he holds his breath and can't quite believe that his question is aimed at him. By Peter. _By Peter._

“I can't believe we're having this conversation over the phone” Stiles laughed, but the sound of it is forced to his own ears, and he knew Peter could see right through it.

“I can come over right now” the man promised in a rough voice and that sound made Stiles whimper. Heat was pooling in his abdomen, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. This wasn't the time, he couldn't think of things like that, he had to---

 

“If you're going to make noises like that, I won't be able to get into the car, baby.” Screw that. This was exactly the time.

“Are you hard for me? Tell me you're hard for me, Peter”

“I think you know the answer, sweetheart.” Peter purred, and Stiles had to lean back on his bed. He needed his mate beside him. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Falling in love with his mate without all the pheromones making him go crazy? Fuck that, he needed his mate right there beside him, he needed him now, wanted to soak in his scent until he would hardly smell like himself anymore.

 

“I want to touch myself” he moaned instead, wanting to be filled, the feeling overcoming him in waves.

“If I'd be there, I would take my time with you. Kiss you until you're a mess, saliva dripping down on your chin, eyes lidded. You'd be so beautiful for me, baby, you are always so beautiful for me. I miss your clever eyes looking up on me – I want to see them get cloudy from pleasure.” Peter promised, voice low and hurried and Stiles really, really wanted to see him. Wanted those blue eyes on him, wanted Peter's hands to grip into his hips, wanted _everything._

 

“Yes, yes, I want that, all of that, please Peter, just get in the goddamn car, I don't want to do this over the phone. I need you here.”

“Stiles. I can't drive safely when the only thing I can see is you moaning shamelessly on my knot.” He hated how Peter sounded so reasonable when he was almost out of his mind. He was going to show Peter, he would make the prettiest noises, he would get his camera, record the whole thing just to torture the man, he would come with Peter's name on his lips. He would. 

“Open up yourself for me baby, let me hear you.”

“I want to, oh my god, Peter, I want to finger myself open for you---” Stiles babbled without even thinking what words were leaving his mouth, but as he rolled to the side to get the lube out of the bedside table, he rolled with a but too much force, and ended up on the floor, hitting his head hard into the bed frame.

 

 

There was blood dripping down on the side of his face, and he could hear Peter calling his name, panicking on the other side of the line, but he was unable to answer him. His vision went blank, and it was like falling.

 

 

When he woke up, he was in his bed, wrapped up in something that felt like a million blankets, with something cold on his forehead, and a warm body beside him. Wait, what? He peeked an eye open, only to find Peter there with him.

“Hey” whispered Stiles. “Fancy seeing you here”

“You idiot” Peter accused harshly, but hugged Stiles as he clung to him.

“I can't fucking believe you're here”

“I can't fucking believe I had to drive all the way here because you can't even leave the bed safely” And Peter was looking at him with hard eyes, but his caressing hands were soft as he cupped at Stiles' face. “Don't do that to me again”

“Maybe you should be here then, to make sure it won't happen again” Stiles accused, but looking at Peter's frozen figure, he quickly continued. “So, a booty call isn't enough to make you come here, but me being a klutz is. I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed.”

“Not funny. You could have gotten hurt a lot worse. You got lucky.” Stiles sobered up quick, hearing that.

“Yeah. I did” Stiles said softly, looking at Peter. “I really did”

“Of course you did” Peter smirked smugly, and scooped him even closer. “And if you want me to stay over more often, you'll have to do something about these awful posters in your bedroom. I don't like audience”

“Maybe we should go to yours then” Before Stiles could finish his suggestion, Peter's lips were on his, kissing him with all he had. Peter's lips were soft against his, his tongue warm, and Stiles have never been so happy in his life to hand over the dominance to someone. He let Peter play him like a piano, his hands wandering on his body, claiming, his claws showing but never, never breaking his skin.

He was hopelessly in love with this man, and thanked the universe quietly for giving him this miracle.

“A miracle, hm?” Or not so quietly, but you know, whatever.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My low self-esteem runs on kudos and comments.   
> Also visit me on my [tumblr](http://sheflieswithherowndamnwings.tumblr.com/), we can hang out, be friends, and you could always give me prompts - they are open NOW!


End file.
